Ventanas Azules
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: [AU/noSBURB/Blindness] Cuando John Egbert entró a un nuevo colegio por enésima vez, no esperaba toparse con este peculiar chico que veía la vida de una manera diferente.
1. Chico Maple

¡Hola! Pues, aquí Yuu y Aki publicando otro JohnDave, es nuestra OTP lo lamentamos mucho por eso... en realidad no jeje, esta historia será más relajada que la otra que tenemos publicada, esperamos de todo corazón que la sigan y disfruten mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.

* * *

"_Siempre me han dicho que los ojos son la ventana del alma…  
¿cómo podría yo comprobar eso?"_

**Capítulo 1:** El chico Maple.

Tu nombre es John Egbert y estás en un nuevo colegio a mitad de semana y a casi dos meses de haber iniciado el semestre. Tenías motivos para esto, pero no había porqué enlistarlos ahora ¿oh sí? Estabas caminando por los pasillos buscando el salón de clases el cual sería el tuyo hasta que terminases la preparatoria, porque sí, este era para colmo el último año antes de que comenzase la universidad, no tenías porqué agregarle más extrañeza al asunto.

El director te había dicho más temprano que tu salón estaba en el segundo piso y lo identificarías como el 3-B, ahí el profesor en turno estaría esperando tu llegada y, suponías, también te presentaría frente a todo el salón. Uh, aquello ya lo habías vivido unas dos veces anteriormente y no querías volverlo a vivir, pero qué más daba, tenías que afrontar a las consecuencias de entrar a una escuela a destiempo.

Tenías en mano unas indicaciones, entre ellas estaban un pequeño croquis, tu horario escolar y el nombre de todos tus profesores para que así no interrumpas las clases preguntando por eso, no es que hubieras pensado en hacerlo de cualquier forma, pero agradecías que se te haya brindado esa información de antemano. Durante unos minutos caminaste por los pasillos en silencio, oyendo cómo el eco de tus pasos retumbaba y te ponía nervioso, mientras más caminabas, más nervioso te ponías y no podías evitarlo, con tan sólo ver los números de los salones sabías que te acercabas al tuyo.

Podrías vomitar, pero no querías, tu desayuno había estado delicioso.

Entonces viste esa combinación de número y letra que tarde o temprano debías encontrar, el famoso 3-B. La puerta lucía por alguna razón más aterradora que cualquier otra que hubieras visto antes, pensar en eso sólo te provocaba más náuseas y de verdad, de verdad, no querías vomitar ahí, frente a tu nuevo salón de clases, de hacerlo significaría la perdición durante el resto del año y no querías cambiarte tan rápido de colegio una vez más.

Inhalaste y exhalaste unas tres veces seguidas, agradecías no ser asmático porque ese sería el colmo de los colmos, suficiente tenías con usar anteojos con bastante aumento y el haber usado frenillos durante toda la secundaria, para que aún tus dientes delanteros siguieran igual de prominentes; pero bueno, pensaste que te habías recuperado ya y que era tiempo de adentrarse en el salón. Cambiaste rápidamente de palabra, no adentrarse, sino que solicitar permiso para entrar, adentrarse era como si fueses un aventurero o algo así, no eras nada de eso, sólo querías ser un chico normal que estuviera en una escuela, tuviese amigos, acabase la prepa e iniciase una carrera en la universidad.

Luego de que te gradúes, conozcas a una linda chica, te cases, tengas hijos. Sí, sonaba como una buena vida que esperabas tener. Pero todavía faltaba para eso y primero tenías que enfrentar tu último obstáculo: pasar tu último año de preparatoria en una sola escuela.

Tras unos suaves toc-tocs, te permitiste relajarte. En una mano tenías el papel que te había entregado el director que deberías entregar al profesor en turno, ahí decía que eras alumno nuevo y debería ingresarte inmediatamente a su lista. No sonaba como muchas cosas peligrosas que debías hacer, por lo que no te preocupaste demasiado, sólo esperaste unos escasos dos segundos para volver a hiperventilar como ocurrió momentos atrás. La profesora en turno no se veía estricta, pero con sólo su apariencia no podías juzgar qué materia estaría dando.

—Buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo la profesora, la miraste con el mejor rostro que pudiste y te apresuraste a responderle. —Buenos días, eh, tenga. —no dijiste nada más y sólo le entregaste el papel que supuestamente debías entregarle apenas te abriese la puerta. Bravo Egbert, empezamos mal.

La mujer tomó el papel entre sus manos y leyó con cuidado lo que decía, a juzgar por su rostro y la velocidad con la que se movían sus ojos, pudiste deducir que ya sabía de qué trataba el asunto. Tras eso, dirigió su mirada hacia ti y se apartó del paso, levantando un brazo invitándote a pasar al salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estabas en la aburrida clase de geografía. Bueno, para ti todas las clases eran aburridas y lo eran aún más cuando eran de las primeras. Tú tenías sueño y simplemente ninguna de las cosas que explicaba la profesora se te quedaba en la cabeza. Podías jurar que tenías atrás de ti a tu amiga Jade, porque ella siempre se la pasaba molestándote con el borrador de su lápiz, pasándotelo por el cuello. Ella sabía que eras cosquilloso, odiabas mucho a Jade por eso ahora mismo.

—Harley, basta. —dijiste casi en un susurro por sobre tu hombro, pudiste escuchar su típica risita y eso sólo te dijo que había escuchado claramente lo que querías decirle y cuán molesto estabas por eso. Para tu suerte, Jade no era de seguir molestándote tras haberle pedido que dejara de hacerlo. Suspiraste con tranquilidad ahora que ella se había detenido y nadie parecía haber notado que le hablaste. Volviste a suspirar, ahora en son de queja, el maldito día apenas comenzaba y parecía que sería un simple día aburrido, con clases aburridas en las cuales no podías hacer nada más que escuchar y perderte en tus pensamientos, quizás nuevas letras para alguno de tus raps, sí, eso sonaba como algo bastante decente para hacer durante el día.

Justo cuando pensabas que sería otro día aburrido, la puerta del salón sonó, se abrió y la profesora avisó que había un nuevo alumno y estaría a punto de presentarse. Arqueaste una ceja, mentirías si decías que no estabas interesado en saber quién era esta persona misteriosa. Sentiste a Rose darte unos golpecitos en el hombro, quizás habrá pensado que estabas divagando o algo así, pero oh no, sí que estabas más que atento a lo que fuera a decir esta nueva persona.

—Mi nombre es John Egbert. —comenzó a hablar, tenía una voz no sabías si describir como nasal, pero era bastante graciosa, no desagradable de escuchar, pero peculiar. —Mucho gusto, vengo de Maple- —su voz fue cortada de pronto a causa de las risas de todos en el salón de clases. Tú frunciste el ceño ¿qué era acaso tan gracioso? Todos se reían, todos, excepto Rose y tú. Levantaste tu mano y la moviste hacia tu lado izquierdo, acercándola a donde estaba Rose, tratando de llamar su atención. —¿Qué es tan gracioso, Lalonde? —dijiste, esperando que Rose te despejase tu duda. Para tu mala suerte no fue tanto como esperabas. —Ni yo misma lo sé. —después de eso regresaste tu mano a tu pupitre y guardaste silencio, pensaste que sería hora de las presentaciones, pero para tu sorpresa la profesora simplemente le indicó a este nuevo chico que se sentase en algún lugar vacío del salón de clase, no sabías exactamente en cuál, pero a juzgar de que reanudó la clase, pensaste que ya había tomado asiento.

Bueno, no resultó lo mismo de siempre.

Pasaron las malditas siete horas restantes de la jornada escolar y te sentiste bendecido cuando la campana finalmente sonó. No era de esperarse que escuchases cómo todos salían corriendo del salón, como si fueran una manada de búfalos o algo así. Tú, como siempre, esperaste que Rose y Jade se acercasen a ti para indicarte que ya era hora de irse.

—¡Hey, chico Maple! —escuchaste la voz de Jade retumbar en tus oídos, a su vez que escuchaste cómo sus pasos se alejaban cada vez más, asumiste que fue tras el chico nuevo. Rose te tomó del antebrazo y te indicó que era hora de irse. Te levantaste de tu asiento y caminaste fuera del salón junto con Rose, cargando nada más que una bolsa ligera que no sabías para qué rayos la traías.

Escuchabas unos ligeros murmullos, tanto provenientes de Jade como del chico nuevo, la mayoría era de Jade.

—Mi nombre es Jade Harley, ¡es todo un gusto! Y, ¡ah! Aquí vienen mis amigos Rose y Dave, ¡hey chicos, apúrense! —Jade era un tanto ruidosa para tu gusto, pero eso no sinificaba que te disgustara, es más quizás podría ser su aspecto único.

—Harley, con esa voz que tienes podrías hacer que despidan al timbre de la escuela. —escuchaste su risa y un poco la de Rose, parecía que estaba de acuerdo contigo referente a tu afirmación. —Dave, eres un pesado, ¡esa no es la forma de introducirte a nuestro nuevo amigo! —arqueaste una ceja, ¿amigo, qué amigo? Bueno, suponías que este nuevo chico era el amigo al que Jade se estaba refiriendo.

Levantaste tu mano como buscando a alguien, era obvio que buscabas al chico nuevo, pero debido a que éste no había hablado durante todo el rato no podías ubicarlo con la certeza que deseabas. —Oh Dave, déjame ayudarte. —escuchaste a Rose decir con un tono que no supiste identificar, pero tomó tu mano y la colocó en un hombro desconocido, no tenía la estructura ósea de Jade, por lo que supones que se trata de este nuevo chico.

—Sup. —pero cómo podías presentarte de la forma que lo hizo Jade, ese no era Dave Strider, con esto esperabas que este nuevo chico supiese que le estabas prestando atención, tomando en cuenta a futuro y que le hablarías seguido a partir de ahora. —Dave, Dave Strider, estas chicas dirán que me llamo David pero no es así, es sólo Dave. —escuchaste la risita de Jade, sabías que ella comenzaría a molestarte tarde o temprano con eso, pero preferiste advertirlo antes de que suceda.

Finalmente, escuchaste la voz desconocida, se rió tras lo que habías dicho y pudiste estudiar mejor el sonido de su voz, qué tan aguda o grave era, si se le iban mucho algunos "gallos" si se escuchaba nervioso o no. —Gracias, gracias, el gusto es el mío y soy John, para lo que necesiten. —sentiste innecesaria su presentación, puesto que todo el salón ya sabía cómo se llamaba, pero igual pensaste que lo hizo más que nada por educación.

Vaya, ahora mismo deseabas poder _ver_ para saber cómo lucía y si combinaba con su voz, seguramente sí y tendría la imagen más torpe jamás imaginada antes por ti.

—¿Van todos de salida o alguno se queda aquí para alguna actividad extra? —escuchaste a John decir, por supuesto que tú no tenías ninguna actividad más que el irte a casa, ahora mismo, con Rose y Jade acompañándote.

—Para nada, justo ahora vamos a casa, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? Dejaremos a Davey en su casa.

—Qué es eso de Davey.

—Ya sabes. —y ahí iba de nuevo su maldita risita, junto con la de John quien parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a sus presencias.

—¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos! —escuchaste cómo Jade comenzó a correr y a juzgar por algunas quejas de John, supiste que él era arrastrado por ella. Jade era muy infantil a veces, pero esa actitud era lo que le hacía ser tan agradable y llevarse con todo el mundo.

Te quedaste a solas con Rose, ella caminaba a tu ritmo mientras tú te sostenías de su antebrazo, hubo un momento en que caminabas más rápido, pero por alguna razón te volviste más torpe respecto a eso, por lo que preferiste tener un ritmo lento, no querías causar accidentes.

—Rose. —llamaste a quien ahora era tu lazarilla. —¿Cómo es este nuevo chico? —preguntaste con total seriedad y aparente poco interés, pero de verdad, de verdad, querías saber cómo lucía este chico. Probablemente con una descripción no sería suficiente para imaginártelo físicamente, pero algo sería bastante.

—¿Hm? —escuchaste a Rose. —¿De verdad te interesa? —decía eso para molestarte, maldita Rose, siempre sabía qué decir para hacerte enojar. —Te diré, es algo desaliñado en todo su aspecto, pero más notorio es su cabello. —pensaste que sería un desastre. —A diferencia tuya, su ropa es un tanto más holgada y sus lentes aparentan que pesan mucho, no sabría cómo explicártelo adecuadamente. —Aunque lo más notorio en él, me atrevo a decir y sin ofender son sus dientes delanteros, son bastante prominentes. —esto por alguna razón te causó ligera gracia, te permitiste sonreír levemente y, por instinto quizás, te llevaste unos dedos a tus dientes delanteros, no podías ni imaginar cómo serían los de él.

—Me atrevo a preguntarte, Strider, acerca de tu repentino interés por este chico, ¿hay algún motivo en especial por esto? —sabías que Rose no haría las cosas porque sí, maldeciste en silencio que ella siempre piense que existe una razón para hacer las cosas, para que tú hicieses las cosas, sabías que si decías por nada no se quedaría satisfecha. —Jade parece bastante interesado en él, tú también, no habría motivos porque yo no me interese. —listo, respuesta salvadora. —Él se oye… torpe, idiota, no sé, inofensivo quizás. —aunque no lo parezca, la mayoría de las veces eras lo más sincero posible, era lo mínimo que esperabas de los demás.

Es lo mismo que esperabas de este nuevo chico.

—Y, no sé Rose, creo que necesito un poco de compañía masculina, a este paso creo que empezaré a pedirles a ti y a Jade que me pinten las uñas o algo así. —la risa de Rose fue algo increíble de escuchar, no era una carcajada, pero se reía leve, quedito, se reía con honestidad. —No sé Dave, yo siempre he pensado que te quedaría bien el color violeta.

—Cállate, Lalonde. —¿cuál color era el violeta a final de cuentas?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eres nuevamente John Egbert y no podías creer lo que estaba pasando. En menos de unas horas, tres chicos se habían acercado a ti y te habían invitado a caminar con ellos rumbo a casa, ni siquiera te importó que ellos vivieran del lado contrario a tu hogar, pero era una oportunidad que tú simplemente no podías desechar. El día no estaba avanzando tan mal pensabas, habías pasado un mal rato tras haber sido burlado por tus compañeros de salón, pero ¿qué más daba? Ahora habías conocido a unos sujetos geniales y harías que esto se convirtiese en una gran amistad.

Si te atrevías a mencionarlo, uno de estos chicos en especial había atrapado tu atención, el que se llamaba Dave. Te parecía inusual que alguien usase gafas de sol cuando no había tanto… ¿sol? Y menos dentro del salón de clase. Pensaste que pudiera haber un motivo tras esa peculiaridad suya, pero luego pensaste que era parte de su personalidad, tras haber hablado vagamente con él fue que creció más esta idea en ti.

Ahora te encontrabas corriendo con Jade, o más bien, estabas siendo arrastrado por ella hacia la salida de la escuela. Parecía una chica amable y muy simpática, pero por más que querías permanecer sereno durante estas primeras horas, pero había algo que querías saber desde hace rato y pensaste que no sería mala idea preguntarle a Jade. —Hey, ¿Jade? —esperaste a que ella capte tu llamado de atención, fue bastante rápido en que lo hizo, pero no lo más discreto. —¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa John? —su voz quizás hizo un eco en el pasillo, esperabas que Rose o Dave, quienes estaban muy atrás suyo, no les escuchase.

Te acercaste a su oído, dándole a entender que no querías que nadie más escuchase. —Tu amigo Dave, él acaso nunca se quita sus… —hiciste una pausa y moviste tus gafas, esperando que entienda lo que te querías referir. —No me malinterpretes, si es que así se siente cómodo no lo juzgo, pero sí me llamó la atención y siento bastante curiosidad. —guardaste silencio, fijándote en cada una de las expresiones de Jade en ese momento, fue entonces que te miró a los ojos que supiste que te iba a responder.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso John, yo no he malinterpretado nada y pues… —viste cómo miraba de reojo atrás, desde ese momento supiste que sí había un motivo por el cual Dave utilizaba todo el tiempo sus gafas, estabas ansioso por saber. —Verás, eh. —hizo una ligera pausa y se acercó a tu oído, parecía que no quería que nadie más oyese.

—Dave es _ciego_.

Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pensaste en mil y un cosas, pero nunca imaginaste que esa fuera la razón. —Esa es la razón por la que usa las gafas y no te preocupes por preguntar, yo sentí la misma curiosidad cuando comencé a juntarme con ellos. —su sonrisa fue bastante serena, relajada. —Pero ten cuidado con lo que digas respecto a él, tiene un oído súper desarrollado. —no te hizo falta preguntar porqué.

El camino a casa fue bastante agradable, descubriste que Dave detestaba andar con bastón y que Jade olvidaba su condición porque lo arrastraba a una velocidad que parecía peligrosa hasta para un piloto de la Fórmula 1, Rose era muy tranquila, pero de vez en cuando aportaba algo a la conversación, algo inusual y no esperabas que alguien de su edad utilizase ese tipo de palabras.

Este grupo de amigos resultó más interesante de lo que esperabas.

También descubriste que todos toman el mismo camino de ida a la escuela y de regreso a casa, lo cual significaba que podrías acompañarlos todos los días, era algo que te emocionaba en grande, porque serías capaz de saber más de ellos, que ellos sepan más de ti y, de tener mucha suerte, se vuelvan amigos más rápido de lo que esperas.

Tu casa era la última de los cuatro, por lo que tras despedirte de Jade, caminaste unas calles más hasta llegar a tu hogar.

Estabas ansioso por que sea mañana.

* * *

Bien, aquí el primer capítulo /o/ este fanfic está hecho CIEN POR CIENTO entre Yuu y una servidora, Aki, la trama nos pertenece a ambas y de no ser también por ella no hubiera salido ni un poquito del mismo (:

¿Qué les pareció? Comenten dejando un review, no mordemos en absoluto y estaremos trabajando también en nuestra otra historia, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo.


	2. Tiempo a solas

En el cual John y Dave tienen la oportunidad de hablar.

¡Hola! Aquí RPS y esperamos que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Mientras redactábamos nos preguntábamos si preferirían capítulos más cortos o más largos; para nosotras capítulo largo es de +3000 palabras, medio de 1500-2999 y corto de menos de 1500 palabras, si pudieran responder esto nos ayudaría mucho a unir, dividir o prolongar ciertos capítulos c: ¡Gracias por su atención y que sigan disfrutando!

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Tiempo a solas.

Tu nombre es John Egbert y ahora mismo te dirigías a un evento al que antes no habías ido. Han pasado ya cinco días de haberte hecho amigo de Rose, Jade y Dave y tal pareciese que ellos están muy entusiasmados con la idea de tenerte en su grupo, más que nada Jade. Te encontrabas en un evento en el cual ella forma parte del staff y está a beneficio de numerosas causas de beneficencia, al término de sus ocupaciones se reuniría de nuevo con ustedes.

Unos minutos antes estaban recorriendo el parque, hasta que finalmente Dave habló para decirles que ya se había mareado un poco, pero cómo no iba a hacerlo si estaban caminando prácticamente en círculos. De acuerdo, Rose y tú lo dirigieron hacia la sombra de un árbol y creíste que ahí sería un buen lugar para descansar en cuanto Jade se liberase de sus deberes.

—Maldición, hace calor. —dijiste tras sentarte y recargar tu espalda en el tronco del árbol, que para tu suerte era amplio y nada astillado.

—Je, el calor de aquí no se compara nada con el de Texas.

—Y tampoco el frío, eres capaz de salir hasta con quince abrigos si se te permitiera, Strider.

—Ah, calla Rose.

Reíste ante esa breve discusión entre Dave y Rose, a primera instancia Rose no te parecía del tipo de persona que se ponía a contestar cosas de esa naturaleza para crear molestias o bromas a alguien más, pero conforme habías ido observando durante clases supiste enseguida que ese era el tipo de relación que tenían tanto Rose y Dave. Desde ese momento muchísimas interrogantes aparecieron pero si eras sincero no te habías atrevido a preguntar, no querías que te tachasen de metiche o algo así, no querías estropear lo poco que ya habías logrado construir.

—¿Entonces son de Texas ustedes dos? —era una pregunta inocente y como chico nuevo tenías derechos de chico nuevo en el grupo, tales como averiguar cosas triviales como esa.

Rose negó con la cabeza mientras que Dave no se movió de su posición, estaba sentado igual que tú, sólo que con las piernas levemente dobladas y atraídas hacia sí y cruzado de brazos. —Yo soy de Nueva York, sólo Dave es de Texas. —Rose te contestó con un ademán mientras hablaba, apuntándose a ella primero con una delicadeza característica de una persona de clase alta y posteriormente tocando a Dave suavemente en su rodilla, que era lo que más cerca quedaba de ella.

Miraste atento. —Ya veo, tal pareciese que Jade y yo somos los únicos de Washington.

—No, Jade es de Hawai. —interrumpió Dave.

—¿¡En serio!? —te sorprendía la multiculturalidad que había en tu pequeño grupo de amigos.

Conforme te respondieron más dudas crecieron en ti, tales como la forma en que se conocieron y desde cuándo son amigos, lo que podías recordar y brevemente te había dicho Jade el primer día que se juntaron, era que ella se unió después al grupo, por lo que te tocaba deducir que Rose y Dave llevaban más años de amistad de los que imaginabas.

Claro, tampoco te atreviste a preguntar.

En eso llegó Jade corriendo hacia ustedes. —¡Uh! Gracias por venir chicos, en unos minutos más estaré con ustedes.

—Se ve que trabajas muy duro. —te permitiste adularla, en realidad admirabas qué tan trabajadora se veía en un fin de semana, cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas, como ver películas en casa o algo así.

—¡Gracias John! Todo es para esa gente que lo necesita. —sonrió más ampliamente que hace cinco segundos, los ánimos y las ganas le sobraban. Admirabas esa parte de ella, que siempre se mostraba alegre ante todo, con ella era con quien platicabas más vía Pesterchum, aunque tuvieses el chumhandle de Rose también, nunca la habías encontrado online.

Pero Jade era divertida, no tenías queja alguna.

—Rose, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? —dirigiste tu mirada a Rose tras escuchar a Jade llamarla, ésta no tardó ni un poco en responderle asintiendo con la cabeza y levantándose, sacudiendo su falda y dejando que lo poco de suciedad que quedó impregnada en su prenda blanca cayese. —Volveremos pronto chicos. —y Jade tras lanzarles un guiño, se fue con Rose.

Oh, esto era extraño.

Desde que comenzaste a juntarte con ellos, habías podido convivir de 'chico a chico' con Dave, más que nada porque no sabías bien cómo hablarle a un chico que era ciego. Pero sí serás un idiota, simplemente tendrías que hablarle, sólo no vería tus expresiones faciales, ni ninguno de tus movimientos, ni nada en general.

Uh, te sentías mierda.

Suspiraste y te desparramaste un poco más sobre el tronco, pésima idea porque te raspaste la espalda. —Ah, ojalá todos los días fueran como hoy, soleados y libres. —estiraste tus brazos y fueron a dar a tus costados, parecías una bolsa vacía así como estabas. —Podría pasar así todo lo que resta de mi vida. —ciertamente te oías como un completo vago, pero fue suficiente como para notar que Dave prácticamente se reía de cuán tonto te escuchabas, o bueno eso podías deducir.

Volteaste tu rostro hacia Dave quien tenía la cabeza fija "mirando" hacia el frente, no hacía ningún movimiento, pero jurabas que estaba muy concentrado escuchándote. —Hace rato dijiste que había calor y maldijiste. —escuchaste a Dave decir y era cierto, hace calor… y maldijiste, pero eso no quería decir que te disgustara el clima. —Oh, como sea Dave, prefiero este clima al frío. —corregiste rápidamente, habías quedado como un idiota en tu intento de hacer plática.

—Sí, odio el frío. —te respondió casi enseguida y reíste ante su respuesta, no porque fuera precisamente graciosa sino porque, sí, debías admitir que te sentías un poco nervioso de encontrarte en una situación así con un chico invidente.

No es que le hicieras el feo a Dave, pero realmente, realmente tenías miedo de decir o hacer algo que lo ofendiese, usualmente tratabas de cuidar lo que decías o hacías, pero ahora que tenías los nervios encima era casi común que se te saliera un comentario fuera de lugar sin intención y tengas problemas después de hacerlo (te pasaba mucho en la primaria).

Penaste entonces que, tampoco podías quedarte callado mucho tiempo, debías hacerle plática a Dave, después de todo aunque no por mucho tiempo que se conocían, debías ser capaz de considerarlo tu amigo.

Ve John, ve a defender lo que lentamente es tuyo.

—Entonces… ¿desde cuándo se conocen? —excelente pregunta para romper el hielo, sigue así muchacho.

—Hm. —Dave torció la boca y notaste un cambio en su expresión facial, aún así estuviese cubierta parcialmente por esas gafas de sol que siempre había usado, pensabas que estaría pensando en responderte.

Oh mierda, ibas bien en cuanto a la conversación.

—A Rose la conocí cuando me mudé a Washington, vivimos en el mismo vecindario y ella era… sorprendentemente madura para su edad. —hizo una pausa. —No te atrevas a decirle lo que te dije ¿de acuerdo? —asentiste con la cabeza y te sentiste el idiota más grande del universo. —Sí, sí, n-no te preocupes. —usa la voz John, úsala.

—Bueno, desde entonces ella ha sido algo así como mi hermana, entonces unos años después iniciando la preparatoria conocimos a Jade y he aquí al grupo más cool de todos.

Dave podía ser un completo tonto.

Te reíste por un momento pero notaste que Dave había girado su cabeza en dirección tuya, sabías que buscaba captar tu atención y no pudiste evitarlo. —¿Pasa algo?

Dave se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que finalmente regresó a su postura original. —Dime, ¿por qué te cambiaste de escuela tan de pronto? —si eras sincero, no esperabas que te preguntara algo como eso y menos después de tantos días de haber conversado, pero ok John, debías responderle lo que sea, no haría daño un poco de mentiras ¿o sí?

—Uhm, a mi papá lo cambiaron de trabajo y tuvimos que venir a Seattle y así. —falso a medias, no querías entrar en detalles aún, pero sentías que estabas siendo injusto con Dave porque él te había respondido lo que le preguntaste anteriormente.

El silencio de Dave te puso de nervios, por un momento pensaste que no te había creído. —Ya veo, es que se me hizo extraño que alguien entrara a la escuela a un mes de haber iniciado la escuela y un jueves.

No te había creído.

O por lo menos esa impresión te dio, pero qué más daba, no tenías el humor de contarle cosas que solamente te pondrán mal a ti. Al menos por ahora te reservarías esas anécdotas.

—El trabajo de tu padre ha de ser algo importante para traerlo a la capital, o al menos esa impresión me da. —no estaba del todo incorrecto, su trabajo es importante y agradecías que le hayan dado el chance de ser transferido a Seattle para que tanto tú y él pudiesen tener un nuevo comienzo. —¿Tus padres a qué se dedican? —estando ya en el tema de los trabajos, ¿qué tenía de malo preguntarle respecto a eso?

—Ehm yo no tengo padres, mi hermano mayor se encarga de mí desde que tengo memoria y no creo que quieras saber a qué se dedica ese tipo, realmente es un sujeto raro. —sentiste un golpe directo al estómago, habías creído que eras el único desgraciado en tu clase por no tener mamá, pero él estaba peor que tú.

Y le habías preguntado directamente, nuevamente estúpido. —Oh… ¿en serio? Es decir. —corregiste rápidamente. —Lo siento. —a ver si era suficiente para haberte salvado el pellejo.

Dave levantó su mano y la agitó suavemente, en un ademán que significaba que no importaba mucho, la estabas cagando y bien directito a la mierda y te sorprendía que aún no te haya mandado a freír espárragos tras todas tus metidas de pata. —Ellos fallecieron en un accidente cuando era apenas un bebé, pero Bro es ridículamente casi 20 años mayor que yo, así que no hubo problema en que él cuidase de mí desde entonces.

Vaya, en poco menos de una hora ya sabías mucho más de Dave que antes y te sorprendía que las cosas que habías descubierto de él eran tales como su amistad con Rose que era como la de hermanos de sangre, o que su propio hermano de sangre fungía como su padre y que éste se dedicaba a armar robots y tenía una extraña página de internet cuyo contenido era dudoso y que Dave no quiso explicarte.

También conforme más platicaban, Dave te contó que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es componer raps y que solía hacer mezclas desde los ocho años, la fotografía es algo que también disfrutaba mucho y que tiene en común con su hermano, además de que tiene una colección de cosas muertas en su habitación y que había recolectado desde aún más pequeño.

Todo eso se oía interesante salvo. —Ey Dave, todo eso es interesante pero aún… tengo una duda.

Tu compañero no se inmutó y te preocupó demasiado, pero ya habías comenzado a hablar y debías responder rápido esa duda, antes de que se haga mayor. —Dijiste que solías tomar fotografías como pasatiempo, no me malinterpretes pero… eh. —no sabías cómo decirlo sin que lo llegases a ofender. —¿Cómo tú…? Uh, tú sabes… —se te hacía más difícil hablar con cada palabra que decías, era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Dave abrazó sus piernas, pero no interpretaste eso como mala señal, porque él entonces se recargó de ellas y con una de sus manos, comenzó a jugar el césped que tenía a un lado suyo. —Entiendo Egbert, calla. —un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, cada vez que sentías que era fácil hablar con Dave se hacía más difícil el hacerlo.

—Sabes, no solía ser ciego. —abriste de par en par los ojos y te quedaste atónito ante sus palabras.

Estabas a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto. —¡Chicos! —la voz de Jade los interrumpió. —Listo, ya estoy libre y podremos ir por algo de comer, ¡John! —como si hubieras sabido desde un principio que serías llamado, ya estabas mirando a Jade quien había pronunciado tu nombre. —¿Me acompañas un momento? —Jade te sonríe y tú asientes con la cabeza, ¿cómo demonios podrías decirle que no?

Pero entonces volteaste a ver a Dave y te quedaste pensando en sus palabras, de verdad querías saber lo que había ocurrido o quizás estaría jugando.

No, no podría estar jugando desde mucho antes de eso, quizás no se esperó que te dieses cuenta de ese detalle.

Cada vez entendías menos a Strider.

Te levantaste y fuiste con Jade, supones que para buscar comida o algo. Dejaron atrás a Rose y a Dave, quienes apenas se juntaron comenzaron a charlar de sabrá-Dios-qué, de verdad que parecían muy cercanos.

—Y bien. —comenzó Jade. —¿Ya son los mejores amigos? —por un momento no sabías a qué se refería, pero después de un segundo creíste saberlo. —Eh, es todo un tonto. —te encogiste de hombros y hablabas totalmente sincero, tras esa apariencia de chico cool se encontraba el sujeto más tonto que jamás hubieras conocido.

Jade rió de una forma adorable, pensabas que ella era de las chicas más dulces que has conocido. —Eso quiere decir que ya son amigos. —siguieron caminando en silencio y pensaste en lo que te había querido decir, eras sincero y el conseguir amigos en tan poco tiempo en una nueva escuela nunca te había tardado tan poco.

Estabas feliz por eso.

—¿Jade? —pensabas mal al querer preguntarle a ella acerca de lo que habías conversado con Dave, pero sabías que la oportunidad se te había ido en el momento que fuiste interrumpido. No que le eches la culpa a las chicas, claro que no. —Entre que conversaba con Dave él… me dijo algo que me dejó confundido. —pudiste ver la confusión en el rostro de Jade, era señal que te estaba prestando atención y podías continuar. —Ya sabes, conversamos acerca de hobbies y todo, él me dijo que solía practicar la fotografía cosa que me llamó la atención. —hiciste movimiento de manos mientras explicabas todo aquello, finalmente callaste y pensaste en arrepentirte de preguntarle.

No, ya habías comenzado. —Dijo que no solía ser ciego, estaba a punto de preguntarle y pues… —callaste nuevamente, ¿qué tan malo podías ser explicando las cosas? —¿Qué fue eso de que no solía ser ciego? —Jade rió. —Bueno, cuando alguien te dice que no solía ser ciego significa que antes podía _ver_. —tus ojos de nuevo se abrieron, ella lo decía de una forma que parecía ya era normal entre ese grupo de amigos, no era que te sintieses fuera de lugar, pero cuando te pica la curiosidad por algo de verdad te picaba.

Jade suspiró. —John, ese tipo de cosas él te las contará eventualmente, mira él en un principio podrá mostrarse reacio pero en realidad es un buen chico. —te sonrió de una forma en que no la habías visto hasta ahora, hablaba de Dave de una forma que fuese más que un amigo para ella.

Jé, no eres el mejor deduciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Frunciste levemente el ceño, eso no respondía tu pregunta, pero pensaste que tendrías que esperar si querías saberlo. Después de todo, tenías algo más importante que construir.

-.-.-.-

Tu nombre es Jade Harley y el chico que tenías a tu lado resultó ser de muy buenas intenciones, agradable y por sobre todo muy sincero con todo lo que decía y escuchabas de su propia boca. Lo que podías hacer ahora era sonreír, sonreír demostrándole que estabas contenta con todo el resultado de lo que había ocurrido.

Y es que en verdad querías que Dave, por lo menos una vez en su vida, se sienta en confianza de alguien... de su mismo género. Tú podías asegurar que confiaba en ustedes, en ti y en Rose, pero no es lo mismo hablar de sus cosas con una chica que con un chico, siendo él como era de inseguro, desconfiado y demás. Quizás para esta edad que tenían a él le resultaría incómodo conversar de ciertos temas, tú no tenías problema de conversar con Rose de ciertas cosas y de verdad, de verdad, no te importaría platicar con Dave acerca de eso. ¡Pero que en serio él era tan pero _tan_ tímido! Y respecto a eso no podías hacer nada más que, ok, respetar lo que él había decidido.

Te giraste levemente para mirar a Rose y Dave a lo lejos, a veces sentías mucha envidia de cuán cercanos eran ambos, eras confidente de Rose eso no lo negabas, pero te gustaría que Dave acuda a ti en ciertas ocasiones, que confíe plenamente en ti, querías que él te notase de primero.

Que sepa que estás ahí para él.

Oh, dulces sentimientos.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy iiiii Jade cosa hermosa, nosotras amamos a las nenas /o\

Iiii su servidora Aki apesta poniendo títulos jijiji.


	3. Bromance

En el cual John y Dave son más cercanos.

Ok, me di cuenta que al decir un plazo fijo es una especie de maldición y por ende tardas más de lo debido x'D... fuck, bueno, este ya está listo y ya estamos trabajando en el otro fanfic so... ¡lo siento! Es más culpa mía (Aki) so las pedradas son para mí D; Bueno, aquí la continuación de este y lo definimos como capítulo largo, esperemos lo disfruten c:

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Bromance.

Tu nombre es John Egbert y esto es FANTÁSTICO. Tú, más que nadie, apreciaba que en esta etapa de tu vida hayas sido capaz de tener unos amigos como los tenías ahora, no te esperabas esta clase de personas a tu lado, es más, no te esperabas conseguir amigos tan pero tan rápido.

Todavía tenías muy presente cómo había sido tu vida en estos últimos años de escuela, la gente en las escuelas pasadas no habían sido muy amables contigo, no conservabas ninguna amistad pasada y eso simplemente era deprimente, deprimente para ti que necesitabas con quien hacer noches de películas, a quién practicarle tus mejores bromas, a quien regalarle todo el pastel que tu padre cocinaba y tú obviamente no podías comer.

Realmente en estos años habías estado necesitado de una buena amistad.

Jade, Rose y Dave eran los mejores amigos que habías podido pedir, a estas alturas podías decir que sí, eran tus mejores amigos. Charlabas mucho con Rose y Jade vía Pesterchum y te dabas la oportunidad de platicar con Dave cada que podías, sin duda debías decir que él era lo que no aparentaba.

Durante varios días, cuidabas mucho lo que decías frente a él pero parecía no importarle, realmente había dejado su discapacidad de lado. Aún tenías muchas preguntas y de verdad que no podías sacártelo de la cabeza, es cierto que Jade te dijo que Dave en su momento te hablaría de ello, pero tú simplemente… no podías esperar.

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha comenzado a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 20:34 –**

EB: hola rose!

TT: Buenas noches, John. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar?

EB: solo quería hablar… pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que sí hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme.

TT: Dime, soy toda oídos.

TT: O en este caso, ojos.

EB: bueno… creo que a ti no te lo dije, pero recuerdas aquel evento en el que fuimos invitados por jade?

TT: Perfectamente.

EB: ok ahí tuve la oportunidad de hablar mejor con dave, es un tonto!

TT: Eso ya lo sabía, pero, no veo la forma en que ayude con esa información.

EB: espera espera! Pues hablábamos y me menciono en algún momento de la platica que bueno, no siempre había sido ciego.

EB: y yo realmente realmente reeeealmente quiero saber que paso con eso pero no se si sea conveniente preguntarle.

TT: Entonces, quieres que yo te cuente qué ocurrió, ¿o me equivoco?

EB: eeeeeeh podría decirse que si.

TT: Mira John, lo único que siento que es correcto que puedo contarte acerca de esto es que fue un accidente, él nos dejó muy en claro que nosotras no te digamos nada al respecto, pero si de verdad quieres saber qué pasó.

TT: Te puedo dar una pista, o más bien una ligera idea.

TT: Ya tienes que fue un accidente, ¿correcto?

EB: algo asi suponía.

TT: Muy bien, si te mencionó en algún momento, que solía hacer fotografía.

TT: He ahí la respuesta, pero eso es todo lo que yo por mi parte puedo decirte.

TT: Lo siento John.

EB: esta bien rose! Si a mi tambien me hubieran pedido que algo exclusivamente se mantenga en secreto lo hubiera hecho… en dado caso te insisti.

EB: te prometo que no le dire nada a dave

TT: Sabía que no era necesario recalcarte ese último punto. Ahí lo tienes John.

TT: Pero descuida, cuando Dave se sienta listo te lo contará, tardó en contárselo a Jade.

TT: Él confía en ti, pero es muy lento para darse cuenta de ello.

TT: Y por ende, no le digas que te lo conté, pero es muy sensible.

TT: Así que trátalo bien.

Te sorprendes leer estas cosas de Rose, aunque si te pones a pensar, ella había sido si primera amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, posiblemente eso haya desatado en esta actitud maternal hacia él.

Te agradan mucho tus amigos.

Ellos cuidan mucho de Dave, de pronto sientes que tú también quieres hacerlo, quieres simpatizar de la mejor forma con él, no sentir lástima sino ser su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto que puedes lograrlo.

-.-.-.-

Caminas por los pasillos junto a Dave con una idea en mente. El día anterior habías estado leyendo mucho sobre el sistema braille de escritura y pensaste que resulta muy interesante, además, podría ser una manera más funcional de acercarte más a Dave que es lo que quieres en primer lugar. Con un poco de suerte podría acceder a enseñarte un poco, Rose te contó que a ella le enseñó y aprendió por su cuenta tiempo después, Jade tardó un poco más en aprender pero ella igual se esfuerza y cada vez más va mejorando, ¿entonces tú porqué no empiezas también con eso? De alguna manera todo esto te haría sentir más unido con ellos.

En fin, ¿en qué estabas? Oh sí. Caminas con Dave por los pasillos, principalmente para perder el tiempo, puesto que las clases no comenzarían hasta dentro de unos diez minutos.

—¿Dave?

—¿Hm?

—Me preguntaba si… —vamos John, no le estás pidiendo nada fuera de lo normal. —Bueno, Rose y Jade ya saben, así que pensaba que sería buena idea que.

—Al grano Egbert. —su agarre en tu brazo aumentó en intensidad, no sabías cómo identificarlo pero de una cosa estabas seguro: divagabas mucho y podría alterarlo.

—Uhm, lo siento. —suspiras. —¿Me enseñarías braille, Dave?

Fue más fácil de lo que pensaste.

Dave se queda callado un buen rato, no puedes deducir si es que lo está meditando, o no quiere responderte o no te escuchó. No, imposible que no te haya escuchado, sabías que tenía un oído excelente, en dado caso te estaría igno-

—Seh, ¿por qué no?

Oh.

OH.

—¿En serio? Vaya… ¡gracias! —sonríes ampliamente, con el afán de dirigirle ese rostro a Dave, pero oh bobo, en fin no te importaba, que no pudiese verlo no significaba que no podrías dedicarle alguna sonrisa.

—No hay de qué, espero seas mejor aprendiz que Jade, le tenía que repetir tres veces las cosas que ya le había repetido tres veces, Dios. —poco a poco comenzaba a sonar más como… ¿Dave? Quejándose y sonando como un completo tonto. Sí, así era como solías describirlo.

No pienses en porqué pensaste que no sonaba como él… no tenía sentido.

—Vaya vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. —dijo un sujeto frente a ustedes, te detienes y por consiguiente Dave también, por su agarre puedes notar que está algo tenso.

—Oh, ¿tú eres el maple nuevo cierto? Alguien nos contó de ti. —se refieren a ti, ¿quiénes eran estos tipos? Te daba mala espina por la forma en que te hablaban. Sabías que tenías que irte de ahí porque esto no estaba nada bien.

—¿Por qué no dices nada?

—Idiota, no le has contado acerca de nuestro amigo. —intervino otro tipo.

—¡Cierto! —da un paso al frente y te mira directamente a ti. Es más alto que tú y evidentemente más fuerte. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo y viejas memorias vienen a tu mente.

No, no ahora.

Tú retrocedes y te comienzas a dirigir a donde sea menos hacia adelante, llevas a Dave a rastras contigo pero podías notar que él estaba igual o más nervioso que tú. No podías dejar que eso ocurriese.

No avanzaste lo suficientemente rápido porque uno de ellos rápidamente te alcanzó, te tomó del hombro y de un violento tirón, hizo que te separes de Dave y mires cara frente a los, sí, bullies.

—Nos contó nuestro amigo _Harry_ sobre ti, dice que te manda saludos y que te extraña muuuuucho. —dijo el sujeto que jaló de ti.

Mierda.

Harry.

Ése era el autor de tus pesadillas de vuelta a tu otra escuela.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué es lo que quieren con John? —interrumpió Dave sorpresivamente. Sabías que no debías despegar tu mirada de los bullies pero es que Dave se había ganado completamente tu atención.

—Nada nada, sólo queremos divertirnos un poco, queremos _ver_ un poco de diversión. —por alguna reacción instantánea, diriges tu mirada hacia los puños de Dave. Los está presionando con una gran fuerza, puedes notar su nerviosismo o su estupidez, lo primero, por enfrentarse a esos sujetos.

—Lárguense, no tienen nada que hacer con él. —respondió de una forma un tanto insegura, pero su voz sonaba tan fuerte que casi fue imperceptible, sólo que tú estabas al pendiente de todo lo que hacía. Pero rayos, tenías que hacer algo en vez de quedarte ahí de pie, debías sacarlo de ahí, debías huir de ahí.

Los chicos se rieron. —Eres más divertido que él, de cualquier forma. —su sonrisa se amplió. Tomaste la manga de Dave y sin siquiera pedirlo él había dado la vuelta y comenzado a correr, no sin antes por algún azar del destino haber logrado tomar tu mano y dirigirte ciegamente hacia algún lugar que tú sin dudas seguirías hasta el fin.

—¡No corras maldito maricón, ni siquiera puedes ver tu puto camino tú maldito ciego! —fue lo último que alcanzaste a escuchar antes de alejarte lo más posible, girabas de vez en vez para ver qué tan lejos estaban ellos de ustedes. Te adelantaste y dirigiste a Dave como tu mejor decisión del día. Sientes cómo poco a poco él se te va resbalando de tus manos (odiabas sudar tanto por las manos cuando estabas nervioso) y mejor hiciste el agarre un poco más fuerte.

Pensaste que esta escuela sería un escape.

-.-.-.-

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y te sentías como en uno de esos horribles roller coaster cuando fuiste a Six Flags, tu hermano pensó que sería buena idea el hacerte vivir experiencias extremas, pero lo que no pensó fue en que tú eras más sensitivo que las personas con los cinco sentidos alerta. Oh maldición, de verdad te sentías así ahora que corrías a ciegas por la escuela siendo jalado por John. No sabías en qué momento iba a dar una vuelta, o si iba a detenerse, o si incluso iba a retornar, la cosa era que te veías obligado a mantener el paso firme y de la misma velocidad con la que la llevabas ahora y estar atento a cómo tu brazo estaba siendo dirigido.

¿Quién era ese chico Harry? Por supuesto que aunque la respuesta parecía bastante obvia, él mismo te lo confirmaba. Su mano estaba húmeda, estaba sudando de una forma que no lo puedes creer, tan así que tenías que aferrarte muy bien a él si no querías resbalar y caer, y por ende, perderle el paso. Sabes que el sudor en la mano significa nerviosismo, John está nervioso y tú necesitas averiguar porqué. ¿Qué habrá tenido que ver ese chico Harry? La única opción que se te ocurría era algo que no quieres pensar, quisieras que fuera todo un malentendido, no quieres que John padezca de algo así en esta escuela.

No lo permitirías.

No mientras tú estés con él.

Mientras corren tú chocas con una o dos personas, esta era una hora donde los que llegaban tarde a clases estaban apurados en llegar a sus respectivas aulas, por lo que no te sorprende no estrellarte con una gran multitud. Enseguida, por el ambiente silencioso, supiste que estaban en la biblioteca y tu oído sólo detectaba cuatro pasos en toda la sala, que eran los de tus dos pies y los de John.

¿La biblioteca? Claro, es como una opción viable de escape, ahí imposible que los encontrasen, jamás pisarían un lugar así, estás seguro de eso. Y tú tampoco, porque no encuentras ningún libro escrito en el sistema braille.

Es más, aunque vieras, posiblemente no estarías aquí.

Respiras agitadamente, ya hacía muchísimo tiempo que no corrías con tal intensidad, y puedes escuchar a John hacer lo mismo, pero lo que más sobresaltaba era ese sentimiento de nerviosismo y preocupación que se hizo presente en John, lo sientes en su mano que se encuentra muy sudorosa.

—Lo siento, Dave, te envolví en esto sin que tú quisieras y no sabría qué hacer si nos encuentran.

Escuchas que te hablara John en una voz muy baja, no prestas mucha atención. Tu atención se centra en su mano, que al cabo de un rato decides tomar la otra y acaricias sus palmas con tus dedos pulgares.

Ambas están en el mismo estado.

—Estás sudando. —dices apenas puedes. Eres muy sensitivo y esto es algo que no puedes dejar pasar por alto, comprendías que la mano que estuviera sosteniéndote estuviera sudada, pero la otra no, ni siquiera hacía calor como para que cause tal reacción en John.

—Eh, lamento lo de las manos también, es que estoy algo nervioso. —su voz se oía ligeramente quebradiza, escuchas en él claro, los nervios y la preocupación. Te preocupa también a ti.

—Ellos ya se han ido, no nos encontrarán aquí. —suspiras, sabes que ellos no son de perseguir hasta encontrar.

Aún queda la interrogante.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estás preocupando. —en este momento te detienes de acariciar sus manos, pero aún no las sueltas. John parece que no le disgusta este acto tuyo, por lo que no te preocupas en soltarlo. No por ahora.

Escuchas un leve suspirar por parte de tu amigo, vaya que te pone de nervios y esperas que no sea evidente de tu parte, él ya está lo suficientemente nervioso como para preocuparse también de ti.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, pero. —se detiene, lo escuchas tragar en seco, por supuesto que hay algo ahí que sabes que no está bien.

No haces nada, sólo te quedas expectante, en cualquier momento John hablaría y quieres asegurarte de que él siente que le estás prestando atención, porque… sí, eso estás haciendo.

—E… este… ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste porqué entré al colegio ya muy empezado el ciclo escolar? Bueno, lo que te dije fue tan sólo la mitad de la respuesta.

Oh sí, recuerdas que le preguntaste aquello en el evento de Jade, sabías en ese momento que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, pero no podías obligarle a decir las cosas si no quería hacerlo. Por suerte no te había mentido por completo, ahora la pregunta era ¿cuál es la maldita razón? Te intriga cada vez más y no puedes evitarlo.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo. —das paso para que pudiese seguir hablando, tú ahora te encuentras casi igual de nervioso que él, miles de cosas pasan por tu mente y no sabes cómo acomodarlas de una forma que cobre sentido .

Escuchas otro suspiro. —La segunda razón, y por la que me tienen aquí ahora, es que vine huyendo, sólo que no esperaba que los problemas que yo cargaba en mi anterior colegio me viniesen siguiendo. —pero claro, todo cobraba sentido ahora, lo entiendes muy bien y no sabes cómo sentirte al respecto.

—Harry, él, en la otra escuela en Maple Valley se la vivía atormentándome. —hizo una pausa y tú esperas a todo lo que tenía que decir. —Y hoy esos que nos siguieron sus amigos, ellos mismos lo confirmaron. —sientes que se mueve, alejándose un poco. Por el ruido que hizo, te enteras que se pegó a la pared.

—Yo… no esperaba que los problemas me persiguieran, no quiero que todo se repita de nuevo. —su voz sonaba quebradiza y está alterado puedes saberlo. Te preocupa su estado mental, te preocupa lo que sea que esté pasando ahora por su cabeza. No puedes decir que lo comprendes porque, sí, los mismos sujetos te molestan por ser ciego, pero eso no te impide seguir con tu vida.

Pero no sabes qué tanto habrá padecido John en su pueblo natal, no sabes qué tantos malos recuerdos invaden su mente en estos momentos, no sabes qué tanto miedo siente ahora que sabe que de cierta forma su antiguo bully lo ha seguido hasta aquí.

Te crea una sensación inquietante el saber que John posiblemente no se encuentre del todo bien, el que estuviera preocupado por revivir esas memorias de nuevo, tú debías hacer algo pero no sabías qué.

—Lo siento, no quería envolverte en esto. —sientes cierta culpabilidad en su voz, te enferma y no quieres que se sienta así, no es su culpa, para nada lo es y es algo que quieres hacerle saber.

Frunces el ceño, te molesta pensar en que alguien como John tuviera que padecer todo esto, te molesta que haya tenido que huir de incluso su lugar natal para poder vivir tranquilo, te enfurece que tenga que soportar esto una vez más.

Entonces, sueltas sus manos y levantas las tuyas para localizar sus hombros, te acercas a él y, sí, lo abrazas de una forma la cual no habías abrazado antes a nadie más. De esta forma, sientes los latidos de su corazón, escuchas su respiración, sientes cómo tiembla ante esta repentina acción, pero sólo quieres que se relaje en tus brazos, quieres que deje de preocuparse por eso, necesitas que esté mejor.

John te corresponde el abrazo con una fuerza preocupante, pero sabes que lo siente, que puede que esté entendiendo lo que quieres transmitirle tú con tu acción.

Estas acciones reflejan mejor lo que sientes que cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca.

—No te preocupes, sé que quizás fue difícil pero, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, no estás solo ¿sí?

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y por estas razones habías optado por las acciones que por las palabras, ni tú mismo te convences de lo que dices, pero con algo de suerte John lo sentirá. En un principio no sabes lo que haces, es más, no querías pensar claramente lo que hacías, normalmente sale de impulso pero ahora te importaba poco, te importaba poco porque John está más tranquilo, John lo tomó muy bien y eso ahora es lo que más te importaba.

—Ellos no te harán nada si te encuentran con alguien, toma mi consejo hermano. —después de eso hubo un poco de silencio, pero el abrazo no disminuyó en intensidad, es más, John era quien se apegaba más a ti. Los latidos de su corazón se normalizan, su temblor disminuye y su respiración se controla. Eso significaba que iba todo bien.

No permitirás que lo que le pasó a John ocurriese de nuevo. No mientras John Egbert tenga a Dave Strider de amigo. Tú ciertamente no puedes hacer demasiado como te hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero nunca _nunca_ lo dejarás solo, aunque le fastidiase, de esa forma era más difícil que lo molesten de nuevo. Conocías a la gran mayoría de esos bullys, algunos se fingieron tus amigos en el pasado y eran de los que hablaban pero nunca actuaron, aunque el chico que John mencionaba no conocías al cien qué tan violento podía llegar a ser y con violencia no te referías a meterles el pie, empujarlos en los pasillos y cosas así, te referías a verdadera violencia.

—Sí, lo sé. —comenzó a hablar después de un rato de silencio. —Y se los agradezco mucho, es decir, eso, que se hicieran mis amigos. —John podía ser un grandísimo tonto, pero así es tu mejor amigo.

Oh sí, tu mejor amigo.

—Tomaré tu consejo, puede funcionar ¿no? —soltó una ligera risita que ya suena más como John, estás más tranquilo y eso es bueno, tanto para ti como para John. Sí, todo había resultado bien.

Terminó el abrazo y ambos se pusieron de pie. No sabes cuánto tiempo es que estuvieron aquí en la biblioteca, pero sabes que no fueron unos 5 o 10 minutos, por lo que estaban por más llegando tarde a su siguiente clase.

Oíste de nuevo la risita de John. —Ven, prometo ser más gentil esta vez. —no quieres de nuevo ir en un roller coaster, tu estómago no aguantaría algo así de nuevo.

—Ehm. —habló John e hizo una pausa. —No creo que nos dejen entrar a la clase ahora, llevamos la mitad perdida… —pues tus suposiciones no eran del todo malas, pero ahora ¿qué harían?

—Podemos ir al patio, los profesores jamás van ahí. —sugeriste tras pensarlo bien, una vez Harley y tú se perdieron una clase por ir al patio, desde ahí descubriste que era un buen lugar para saltarse clases.

—¡Suena bien! —alzó un poco la voz pero no lo suficiente para hacer eco en el lugar.

Lo tomaste del brazo como siempre sueles hacer y estás listo para salir de ahí. John comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo tras dar unos pasos. —Hey, Dave.

—¿Hm?

—Gracias por eh, eso, lo de hace rato.

El abrazo, Dave, se refiere al abrazo.

—Oh, no es nada hombre, sólo espero que estés mejor. —sí, básicamente todas tus acciones se reducían a eso.

John no dijo nada, pero continúa el camino.

Suponías que se dirigirían al patio.

Sí, está mejorando la situación.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y de veras de veras de veras de veras esperas que no haya ninguno de esos bullys fuera esperando por John.

-.-.-.-

**gardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 18:43 –**

GG: hey! Dónde estaban?

GG: no se aparecieron por la clase de algebra :/

EB: ¡lo sentimos jade!

EB: hubo un problema con unos sujetos… lo que te conté alguna vez te acuerdas?

EB: me encontraron y nos persiguieron a mi y a dave.

EB: terminamos en la biblioteca y estaba un poco alterado.

EB: pero dave supo qué decirme y qué hacer.

EB: es un graaaaaan amigo

GG: o:

GG: o:

GG: o:

GG: c: me alegro john!

GG: aunque parezca un completo tonto dave es muy lindo

GG: es lo que me gusta de el :B

EB: …

EB: espera jade tu?

GG: se hace tarde y tengo tarea!

GG: hasta mañana! :P

**gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 18:55 –**

EB: okay.

* * *

OOOOOO:

¡Déjennos un comentario!

Hasta la próxima ~


	4. Oscuridad

En el cual Dave tiene recuerdos no tan gratos.

¡Hola! Ha sido ya un tiempo jeje... bueno, está a punto de cumplirse el mes, pero Yuu y yo nos pusimos a trabajar en oneshots e historias independientes, por ende no hemos podido concentrarnos de lleno en estos, ¡pero no se preocupen! No lo dejaremos abandonado, estas se terminan porque se terminan.

Sin más que decir, esperemos les guste este capítulo, de antemano me disculpo por algún error que encuentren en el, esta vez no le hizo qc Yuu por ende alguna cosa puede salir mal.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.

**Notas:** Memorias, flashbacks.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Oscuridad.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y habías olvidado que podías recordar ciertas cosas. No quieres ser específico con esas "ciertas cosas", pero a lo que te refieres es que ahora mismo vienen a tu mente unas cuantas memorias que no creíste posible podrían volver a causarte tormento.

El colchón de tu cama se siente suave en comparación a tu cuerpo, tenso por todo el estrés que traes ahora encima. El silencio de la habitación es frustrante pero no tienes ganas de hacer algo de ruido con música o algo, estás muy seguro que tu aparato que reproduce la música de tu iPod lo tiraste al suelo hace unos días y no estás en ánimos de ponerte a arrastrarte por el suelo en su búsqueda, así que, el silencio es la opción que tomas.

En momentos así acudirías a Rose para que te ayude a distraerte, pero tampoco te sientes con las ganas de llamarle, siempre que estas memorias vuelven a inundar tu mente, no hay otra forma de salir que distraerte con ayuda de Rose o torturarte a ti mismo reviviéndolo una y otra y otra vez.

Este recuerdo viene a tu mente irregularmente, es de las pocas cosas que recuerdas con claridad, de cuando aún veías, de antes de tu accidente, antes de que todo se volviese oscuro. Aún recuerdas la última cosa que viste antes de que tu vista sea sólo un frío recuerdo. La oscuridad a la que habías estado tan acostumbrado cuando veías, ahora sólo era tu peor pesadilla, no podías escapar de ella, no podías esfumarla y no podías acostumbrarte a vivir con ella.

No podías.

Han pasado ya 10 años de tu accidente y para tu bien mental has intentado olvidar todo lo que viviste antes de que ocurriese, sobre todo has intentado olvidar lo que pasó aquel _día_. Es imposible para ti porque ahora mismo, las escenas aparecen borrosas en tu mente, la luz que alguna vez creías que era lo más brillante que recordarías hasta la fecha comenzaba a esfumarse y las acciones cada vez más torpes.

Ya 10 años de que tu vida cambiara abruptamente, 10 años de conservar las únicas memorias del mundo, odias el hecho de haber perdido la vista a tan temprana edad, hay muchas cosas que aún no llegaste a conocer, por lo que te es más difícil imaginarlas con exactitud.

Recuerdas escasamente algunos colores con claridad, algunos tamaños, formas, pero conforme más pasa el tiempo más nulas se vuelven estas percepciones. Tienes miedo de olvidarlo todo, tienes miedo de no ser capaz de imaginar el mundo que pasa frente a tus ojos.

Han pasado 10 años y durante estos 10 años has tratado de olvidar todo lo ocurrido en ese día, pero tal parece que tu mente actúa contra ti y lo hace cada vez más frecuente en tus pensamientos. Nuevamente, las cosas se vuelven más borrosas, confusas, las imágenes van desapareciendo lentamente.

Pero las emociones permanecen tal y como se vivieron ese y días posteriores.

-.-.-.-

_Tienes siete años y estás con Bro en el parque tomando unas fotografías a algunos insectos, animalitos que pudiesen aparecer por ahí y algunas cosas que parezcan interesantes. Ese día habías escrito una línea de un rap que a Bro parecía enorgullecerle, porque te dio el siempre buscado "pulgar arriba", te trajo con eso una gran emoción y pensaste que en una semana podrías acabar con el párrafo de ese rap._

_El sol esa mañana es muy fuerte, es un día de verano y el calor de Texas es infernal, quema tu piel a través de tu ropa y lastima ligeramente tu vista a través de tus gafas de sol, unas idénticas a las de tu hermano por si las dudas. _

_Te encuentras con un insecto muerto y te da tristeza por él. Es un pequeño escarabajo verde, ¡tal vez podría unirse a tu colección de cadáveres que escondes en tu clóset! La vez que Bro descubrió tus frascos con cosas muertas casi las tiró a la basura, pero lograste conservarlas a cambio de que tu cuarto se mantenga decente durante una semana. Lo lograste por poco._

_Lograste una colección de quince fotografías, las cuales estás ansioso por revelar. Tu habitación está llena de fotografías de animales que se asoman a tu ventana tales como pájaros, insectos y… mayormente son insectos. Algunas cosas que investigaste en internet se consideran artísticas y sí, tú quieres llegar a ser dj profesional, fotógrafo profesional y guardador de cosas muertas profesional, tenías que empezar joven para que lo logres apenas seas mayor._

_Hacía un calor del demonio y fue momento de regresar a tu departamento, ansioso por dirigirte al cuarto de revelado, Bro te ha dicho que si quieres ser fotógrafo debías aprender el arte del revelado, la mierda digital en cuanto a fotografía era inferior. Si Bro lo dice, debe ser cierto._

_Bro y tú están en el cuarto de revelado y dejaste tus gafas en la sala porque dentro de la habitación está oscuro, no las necesitas cuando dentro ya hay una inmensa oscuridad, la necesaria para que tus fotografías reveladas no se dañen._

_Comienzan a trabajar en unas cuantas y Bro te dice que te detengas ahí, él irá a buscar no-sabes-qué al sótano del departamento y estará de vuelta pronto. Reclamas, no quieres detener el proceso porque estás ansioso de tu trabajo y estás seguro que será tu mayor obra maestra._

_No has visto aún tus fotografías y ya sabes que son obras maestras, qué fotógrafo más engreído saliste Dave._

_No haciendo caso a tus reclamos, Bro desapareció de la sala, dejándote ahí, sentado en el suelo. _

_Rayos, odias esperar a Bro, él siempre se tarda haciendo sus cosas en el sótano, ¿qué habrá querido buscar que es tan importante? Inflas tus cachetes y te levantas, ¡continuarías el revelado tú solo! _

_¿Pero ahora qué iba? _

_Estás seguro que necesitas uno de los líquidos especiales de fotografía, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para hacerlo tú solo, por lo que querías darle una sorpresa a Bro y que a su regreso ya hayas revelado tus fotografías._

_Además de que mueres. Por. Verlas._

_Te diriges al estante más cercano de líquidos y recipientes, preguntándote cuál sería el correcto. Estás seguro que alguna vez Bro los nombró todos con etiquetas para que sean fáciles de reconocer, pero no ves muy bien por lo que se te hace más difícil leer las letras de las etiquetas._

_Hay más botes en los estantes de hasta más arriba y tú no los alcanzas estirando el brazo. Por suerte hay uno en la orilla del estante por lo que sólo necesitas pararte de puntitas y ya._

_Sólo un poco más._

_Sólo un poco más Dave._

_Ya lo estás alcanzando y apúrate, que esas fotografías no se revelarán solas._

_Sientes que tocas el plástico de la botella y lo empujas un poco. Se te resbala. Está destapado._

_Cae directamente el líquido sobre tu rostro._

_La oscuridad que había en la habitación ahora se hace más intensa, el dolor en tus ojos es algo que jamás habías experimentado, te quemaba de una forma que no podías controlarte. Gritas hasta lastimar tu garganta, quieres llorar pero te duele el tan sólo pensarlo, no puedes ver nada, no sabes a dónde ir. Corres a ciegas, chocas torpemente contra algunos muebles, tanteas por varios minutos hasta encontrar la puerta, sollozas, te duele y no sabes dónde está Bro._

_Gritas en su auxilio, buscas abrir tus ojos, pero te duele tanto que no puedes hacerlo._

_Tienes tanto miedo._

_De ahí, de pronto, pasas a estar en un ambiente más fresco. Estás en una cama, puedes sentirlo porque las palmas de tus manos tocan las sábanas de la misma. Escuchas dos voces, una desconocida y otra la de tu hermano, están discutiendo en susurros, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que sean escuchados._

_Intentas abrir los ojos, pero tienes algo que lo impide._

_Una venda._

_Preguntas porqué tienes una venda, hay un silencio en la sala, preguntas si te la puedes quitar y el doctor te dice que sí. No preguntas porqué estás ahí, no preguntas nada, sólo quieres quitarte esta maldita venda, irte a tu casa y ver tus fotografías._

_Abres tus ojos._

_No, no los abriste, sigues viendo oscuro, ¿o acaso estás en un raro hospital donde ahorran tanto la luz que ni siquiera la prenden en las habitaciones?_

_Haces un intento de nuevo abres los ojos, estás seguro que los abriste, no había duda. Preguntas porqué no puedes ver nada, si te pueden hacer el favor de prender la luz que la oscuridad plena te pone nervioso._

_Escuchas tragar a Bro._

_Entonces escuchas al doctor decir que has perdido la vista._

_-.-.-.-_

Han pasado ya 10 años de ese accidente, desde aquel día, recuerdas que lloraste por casi un mes después de haber quedado ciego. Bro no fue el mejor consuelo en esos días, simplemente querías volver a ver, le preguntabas a Bro dónde se había ido tu vista, no se podía ir a ningún lado porque aún querías ver esas fotografías que habías tomado ese día en el parque.

Preguntaste si volvería.

Bro jamás supo qué decir.

Pasó el tiempo y te resignaste a tu condición. Bro notó que caíste en una depresión severa, así estuviste por casi tres años y decidió mudarse a Washington. Nuevo clima, nuevas vivencias, nuevo hogar, te dijo, aunque no estabas seguro de qué podría ayudarte todo eso con tu estado de ánimo. No te quitabas ni por un segundo las nuevas gafas de sol que Bro te había comprado, el pensar andar por la vida con los ojos cerrados era algo que te asustaba demasiado.

Para tu suerte, conociste a Rose casi de inmediato cuando te mudaste aquí. Fue la primera amiga que tuviste en años. No supiste más de tus amigos en Texas, no tenías muchos, pero ahora con tu nueva condición te sería imposible mantener el contacto. ¡Qué más daba!

Rose Lalonde, es esta pequeña chica que desde el momento que le hablaste supo cómo tratar a una persona ciega como tú y eso en un principio te hizo sentir incómodo, no querías que sienta lástima por ti, sólo querías una amiga y Rose era la perfecta candidata al puesto. Tal como pensaste, así fue. Los años pasaron y ella y tú se hicieron buenos amigos, te acompaña a todos lados, aprendió el sistema braille para poder ayudarte en la escuela. Maldición, ¿podrías conseguir una mejor amiga que ella?

Comienzan la secundaria y las cosas se ponen un poco pesadas para ti. Algunas veces en la vida, tocaba toparse con gente despreciable y no hicieron falta los bullies que gustaban de burlarse de ti, molestarse y recordarte día a día que eres ciego.

Sí, eres ciego, lo sabes y no necesitas que ningún idiota te lo recuerde.

De nuevo, caes en depresión durante la secundaria.

Durante todo el camino que has recorrido a través de tu condición, Bro te ha enseñado a ser fuerte y no dejar que tu ceguera te derrote, que a pesar de eso tu máscara Strider debe permanecer en tu rostro y no debías dejar que nadie mirara a través de ella. Hablando de Bro, él comenzó a trabajar aún más cuando entraste a la secundaria, desde ese momento, Rose se ofreció a ir a tu casa todos los días para esperar a que Bro llegase y así no estés solo en tu casa. Ella se volvió una perfecta compañía para ti. Nunca lo admitías, pero disfrutabas mucho el poder charlar con Rose, aunque odiabas que quisiera psicoanalizarte cada cinco segundos, pero podrías acostumbrarte a eso.

Entonces aparece Jade.

Las cosas se ponían mejores, gracias a Jade, los bullies te molestaban menos ya que ella solía enfrentarlos, ¿quién lo diría? Tus días de escuela se volvieron cada vez más aceptables y la depresión desaparecía.

Tenías recaídas constantemente, no lo niegas, pero las cosas se hacían más llevaderas. Tenías a tus amigas, eran suficientes para ti para poder llamarte una persona feliz, pero a la vez sabes que no sólo eso era suficiente en tu vida.

Te resignaste a tu ceguera.

Pasó muchísimo tiempo para que ocurriese eso, pero finalmente lo habías hecho. Te deprimías menos, te sentías un poco mejor respecto a ti mismo y, bien, que se vaya a la mierda todo esto, eres Dave Strider y algo como eso no impediría que continúes con tu vida.

A pesar de eso, ahora estás en tu habitación teniendo una recaída. Te sientes triste, más no deprimido. Te sientes vacío y sabes porqué sientes ese vacío. No lo quieres aceptar y lo niegas en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Va siendo hora de escuchar música.

Te levantas de tu cama y te agachas con cuidado. Palmeas el suelo cerca de tu mesa de noche, intentando localizar el aparato que habrías tirado días antes, te urgía escuchar música, lo necesitas en este preciso momento.

¡Bingo! Lo encontraste y te dispones a colocarlo donde debería estar, no tardando en localizar el botón de reproducción.

La primera canción que suena es un mix electrónico muy bueno que alguna vez encontraste con Rose mientras navegaban por el internet. No quieres aceptarlo, pero Rose conoce muy bien tus gustos musicales y por eso confías mucho en ella, es una difícil tarea el encontrar música que te agrade, Rose debería sentirse halagada.

De pronto, empieza una canción de piano, no recuerdas su nombre, pero estás seguro que es una de las piezas que John te mostró alguna vez cuando estaban intercambiando gustos musicales.

John tiene ese gusto raro de escuchar pura música ochentera o música clásica o soundtracks de películas, lo cual te parece lo más tonto y lo hace parecer un completo nerd, pero sientes que ese gusto musical encaja con él bastante bien. Es un chico auténtico y no se avergüenza ni un poco de lo que le gusta, aunque tú te burles de él, él siempre lo defenderá.

Vaya idiota.

La melodía es agradable y hace que te relajes lo suficiente como para empezar a concebir un poco el sueño. No sabes qué maldita hora es, pero qué más daba, una vez te quedes dormido, hasta que sonara la alarma al día siguiente sería el momento en que despertarías, para ir a la escuela.

Oh, de pronto vuelves a ser Dave Strider, ya que la pereza de ir a la escuela te invadió de inmediato. A la mierda la escuela, te gustaría quedarte en cama y dormir todo el día, pero sabes que eso significa a Bro arrojándote uno de esos desagradables smuppets que se sienten tener el trasero cada vez más grande. El horror.

No, la verdad por un momento consideras falta a la escuela el día de mañana, pero recuerdas que John prometió llevar un poco de esos pasteles de su papá que él llama "asquerosos", pero la verdad son la maldita gloria en sabor, aún no entiendes porqué los odia tanto; él dice que está enfermo de comerlo tanto, pero tú comes pizza tanto y no te has cansado de ella, ¿cuál es su punto entonces?

Bueno, nota, no faltar mañana a clases que un delicioso pastel marca Sr. Egbert te esperaba.

En fin, varias canciones pasan y te sientes más relajado. El sueño se apodera más de ti y va siendo momento de apagar tu reproductor de música. Te sientas y te quitas las gafas que cubren tus ojos todos los días, asentándolas en su lugar de siempre, junto al reproductor de música. Te levantas de la cama y te deshaces de tu casaca y de tus pantalones, para quedar en sólo tus bóxers. Nunca te ha importado no utilizar ropa de dormir más que eso, es lo suficientemente cómoda y es lo único que te interesa.

Regresas a tu cama y te envuelves en tus sábanas. El sueño se hace cada vez más fuerte y poco a poco te estás quedando dormido. Para joda tuya, las imágenes de aquel día regresan a tu mente, para recordarte que siguen presentes y quizás para decirte, que no serás capaz de olvidarlas jamás.

Recuerdas la última cosa que viste antes de entrar en oscuridad total.

Estúpido bote de líquido.

Al final te hubiera gustado saber cómo lucían esas fotografías.

* * *

Un pequeño break de la "historia principal", sigue siendo parte de la historia, pero como podrán ver no hay gran avance en relación ni en plot como tal, pero es algo que merece ser mencionado, ¡esperemos les haya gustado!

Comenten qué creen que pueda pasar en capítulos posteriores, siempre es muy interesante leerlos (:


End file.
